Made in Black
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Todo los 27 de marzo Sirius se despierta hiperactivo. Este, en cambio, se considera el peor mejor amigo del mundo y Lily le recomienda utilizar una marca registrada para que el 17 "Happy birthday, Mr. Potter" sea perfecto. Porque para eso están los amigos. BRomance. Sirius/Lily/James. Ponche y Marilyn. Rated por vocabulario, you know.


**Summary** : _Todo los 27 de marzo, Sirius se despierta hiperactivo. Este, en cambio, se considera el peor mejor amigo del mundo y Lily le recomienda utilizar una marca registrada para que el 17 Happy birthday, Mr. Potter sea perfecto. Porque para eso están los amigos._

 **Disclaimer** : _nada me pertenece y escribo solo porque lo necesito. De nuevo, no soy Rowling, así es la vida._

1300 palabrejas clavadas. Lily, James y Sirius. BRomance. Ponche y Marylin Monroe.

OoOoO

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Jamesie-Pooh!

Remus ahogó un gruñido tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Eran las siete de la mañana y Sirius saltaba hiperactivo de colchón en colchón por todo el dormitorio, agitando la varita para abrir las ventanas.

-Mañana, Padfoot...

-... a tomar por culo.

Esa última invitación y destinación turística a medias había sido cortesía de Peter, al recibir un pisotón entusiasmado.

-Pero ¡es tu cumpleaños, James...! –lo sacudió del pijama unisex que llevaba su amigo- ¡Ya eres mayor de edad!

-Y estoy seguro de que conseguiré dormir en Azkaban unos gloriosos cinco minutos de más como no te calles.

La amodorrada amenaza obtuvo el efecto esperado cuando Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si fuera Navidad.

-¡Voy a prepararte una fiesta sorpresa para esta noche, con chicas y mucho alcohol!-dijo gritando emocionado y mientras se disponía saltar de la cama descalzo al baño.

-Claro que sí, colega.

OoOoO

Entró con cara de que se le hubiera muerto alguien en la biblioteca. La pelirroja lo observó sentarse a mirar el infinito en una de las mesas en silencio hasta que, finalmente, su curiosidad le pudo más y con la excusa de cambiar de libro se le acercó.

-Ey, Black.

Sirius pareció salir de su mutismo para observarla, con expresión confundida.

-Oh. Hola, Evans.

Lily parpadeó perpleja viendo como había dejado pasar la oportunidad de llamarla Pelirroja y soltar el comentario mordaz que llevaba esperando desde que entró en su sacrosanto lugar de lectura.

-No es que me preocupe ni nada por el estilo-se encogió de hombros con un gesto grandilocuente-, pero estás en la biblioteca a las ocho de la mañana en vez de desayunando y haciendo planes para la salida a Hogsmade de mañana, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él suspiró dramáticamente, dejando caer la cabeza con algunos mechones morenos enmarcándole el rostro, contraído por el dolor:

-No.

La prefecta formó con los labios una o de la sorpresa. Era Black, lo había visto salir con una brecha en la cabeza del campo de _Quidditch_ sonriendo, por las bigotes gatunos de McGonnagall. Si no se encontraba bien es que algo no iba bien.

-¿Qué te pasa?-frunció el ceño, ahora sí, preocupada de verdad.

-Que es 27 de marzo... y que soy el peor mejor amigo del mundo.

-¿Eh?

Sirius alzó la vista hasta mirarla fijamente, como un caniche desvalido y abandonado. Hasta le temblaba en labio inferior, era la viva imagen de la desazón.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de James... y no sé qué regalarle-se despeinó como el susodicho, nervioso, y le explicó-. Normalmente, todos los años, una semana antes de esta fecha suelo tenerlo todo montado, pero este tenía que ser especial... y nada me parecía lo suficientemente especial-desvió la mirada. ¡Se me hace mayor de edad, Evans, galopa del nido...!-alzó un brazo en alto, señalando al infinito con la palma abierta.

Ella ni se molestó en corregirle la última oración, pensándose que aunque en el mundo _muggle_ se dijera "volar" por el hecho de dejar de ser polluelos, en el mágico bien podía tratarse de "galopar" por el hecho de tratarse de un hipogrifo o alguna bromita privada de esos dos.

-Merlín, Black-bufó exasperada por el susto que le había dado-, si quieres que sea especial es porque tiene que ser original, ¿sabes? Marca registrada _Made in Black_ , no lo compres; hazlo tú. Regálale algo que lleve un sello distintivo que lo haga tuyo y que sepas que le vaya a gustar. Es tu puñetero mejor amigo, sois un pack, casi siameses. Si hay alguien que sepa si necesita otro par de calcetines, ese eres tú.

Sirius parecía haber recibido un bofetón. Le cambió la cara, se le iluminó de la alegría y la comprensión, mirándola como si de verdad la viera por primera vez.

-¡Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor, Pelirroja! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué le gustas tanto a James!

Lily se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero viendo que volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, negó con la cabeza divertida, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-De nada, Black. Y, por cierto, no eres Prefecto: no puedes dar puntos.

-Da igual-se levantó de la silla, arrastrándola hacia atrás al incorporarse y armando un escándalo infernal con las patas-, la intención es lo que cuenta. ¡Tú quédate con el gesto!-y se despidió con la mano.

-Shhh-le chistó, viendo la mirada fulminante que les dirigía madame Pince.

-¡Que tengas un buen día! –y gritó en la puerta de la biblioteca con los brazos al cielo- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A TODO EL MUNDO!

Lily se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de contener la risa. El _déjà vu_ que Sirius Black le había ofrecido con el final del _Happy birthday, Mr. President_ de Marilyn Monroe no tenía precio.

OoOoO

-Venga, Evans, solo un poquito.

-Que no, Potter. Que sea tu día y haya decidido hacer la vista gorda con esto que tenéis montado en la Sala Común no significa que vaya a ceder.

Sirius se posicionó junto a su amigo cumpleañero con indignación.

-¿En serio no vas a probar _mi_ ponche, Pelirroja? Debería darte vergüenza, después de ser tú prácticamente la que me dijo que lo hiciera.

-Y así se interpretó la Biblia, Señores...-musitó para sí misma, rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, Evans... ¡Enróllate!

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, suspirando, derrotada. Con un rápido vistazo vio lo animada que estaba la fiesta, a Remus que se disculpó con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros desde el otro lado de la Sala, con un gorrito festivo y a Pettigrew que bailaba sobre la mesa en la que la noche anterior había estado trabajando en su redacción de transformaciones, con la corbata anudada en la cabeza.

Aquello se estaba saliendo de madre. Ya saben lo que dicen: si no puedes con el enemigo...

-Solo un poquito-rodó los ojos, tomando el vaso que le ofrecían.

Sonrió al ver a Potter tan feliz. Cuando se le acercó para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música y le besó en la mejilla con un "gracias, Lily", descubrió que estaba tentando a la suerte con el olor a alcohol y melocotón que emanaba el cumpleañero.

Decidió tentarla un poco más después del quinto vaso, cantándole a lo Marilyn su _Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter_. No recuerda todavía en qué momento le pareció una buena idea hacerlo, pero con la tontería consiguió que se le oscurecieran los ojos con un deseo primitivo.

La gradación de su tono e intensidad, proporcional a lo indecente de _su_ sonrisa, aumentó cuando lo besó porque sí. Porque era su cumpleaños, porque le dio la real gana, porque le sentaban muy bien los 17. Porque les había hecho ganar la Copa de _Quidditch,_ porque se estaba luciendo en sus labores como Prefecto y porque se moría por besarlo.

-Buenas noches, James-se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse a dormirla.

Y mientras subía por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios, notó una ventolera propia de un hechizo con marca registrada. Se dio cuenta, al tratar de sujetarse los bordes de la falda del uniforme como buenamente pudo, que aquel era realmente el regalo de cumpleaños del cabrón de Black. A pesar de la música y el jolgorio que llevaban, pudo escuchar cómo James Potter jadeaba de la impresión.

- _Joder_.

-Para eso están los amigos, Prongs.

Se aplaudió mentalmente por ser una maniática y llevar ropa interior de encaje los fines de semana. La Sala Común entra no la aplaudió mentalmente. Cuando escuchó los silbidos lujuriosos decidió que ya mataría a Sirius lenta y dolorosamente, en cuanto pudiera dejar de sonreír como una tonta. Porque ni siquiera podía morirse la vergüenza de lo contenta que iba. Puto ponche.

La tentación vive arriba, señores, y sino que le pregunten al compañero que se ajustaba las gafas y más despeinado que de costumbre.

Lily Evans, su cogorza y su almohada, también.

OoOoO

 **N/T:** espero que os haya gustado. Ya hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de esta pareja/trío de nuevo, porque sinceramente es muy especial para mí. No es un secreto que me encanta su relación y que llegué a Fanfiction gracias a ellos.

Pongo al día rápido: sé que hay mucha gente esperando por más capítulos de Chanel y de mis dos Sirimiones. Estoy trabajando en ello, pero no he parado en TOOOOOOOOODO el verano y he decidido tomarme tres días libres, que me voy de viaje y estaré incomunicada, buscando inspiración, pero sin internet para colgar nada.

Citando a Héctor del Mar y Fernando Costilla: "nos vamos... ¡pero volveremos!"


End file.
